Ain't Nothin' Like The Real Thing
by oldsawbones
Summary: Jane realizes there's no substitute for Maura... but, is it too late? Eventual Rizzles. Rated M for swearing and later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I have most of this story mapped out in my head. Read, review! I just want to touch base and see if there is any interest. Expect twists and turns like never before ;)**

Long blonde locks flowed between the bare shoulders in Jane's immediate view. Beads of sweat christened the detective's chin only to fall on the writhing body beneath her strong biceps. Her muscles burned in agony as they continued to hold her weight a few desperate inches above the sheet-griping, panting woman. How long had Rizzoli been rocking her lower half harder and deeper into the depths of unbridled wetness?

Jane's tormenting frustration had been the single cause of this strap-on wielding, no hold's bar orgasmic assault. Just reliving the memory caused her entire body to force itself to the brink of being downright violent. With a low growl, she forced a cry from the surface.

_"Oh, come on, Jane! Here, just try it," Maura's thumb and index finger pinched off a piece of a green thing and forced it to Jane's lips._

_All Jane could focus on was the sensation of Maura's fingers ghosting over her bottom lip. Her breath hitched as she choked down whatever her good doctor was prescribing over their lunch in Maura's office._

_Dimples beamed on the other side of the couch as the resident Chief Medical Examiner explained, "Sugar snap peas and barley will greatly improve your LDL level. I bet your Triglycerides are dangerously high."_

_They're not the only thing dangerously high. Jane's thoughts were running wild as she watched Maura lick her lips before scooping up more hippy food and offering a fork full to the flushed detective. It was as if Jane was Maura's well behaved puppy in search of a reward for her behavior. She leaned forward and took the bite like a champ._

_"See, it's not so bad. The benefits greatly outweigh the taste, "Maura shifted her legs and returned the fork back to her own lips. It was empty of all remnants of food, but Maura circled her lips around the metal._

_Jane quickly reached for her Coke as she wondered, is that some kind of symbol? I ate off the fork, then Maura puts it in her mouth... like she's tasting... me... _

_After a second's too long of a daydream, Rizzoli forced herself back to reality. A laugh occurred as she replayed Maura's words, "So basically, you just admitted your lunch taste like shit."_

_"Language, Jane!" The honey blonde sat her plate to the side and clasped her hands in her lap._

_Chocolate eyes met hazel as Jane pulled two containers out of her brown bag. One was filled to the brim with loose M & M's, but Maura's hand snatched up the other and proceeded to rip the lid clean off._

_"Fluff..." The ME spoke almost dreamily as she ate half of Jane's sandwich in one bite. Then, the petite doctor reached for Jane's Coke and took a swig of the sweet liquid. She looked over at Jane. Her eyes were filled to the brim with guilt._

_"Eat it, Maur."_

_That's all Isles needed to hear. The rest of their lunch break was spent feeding one another M & M's while Jane even managed to toss a few into Maura's mouth _

_"I guess I better head back and find some ass to kick," Jane slung her blazer over her shoulder as she cleaned up their lunch._

_"And you do that oh, so well, detective," Maura smile was ten feet wide, that was until she added, "But no more cheating! You know I only have three weeks to fit into my wedding dress."_

_Jane's smile disappeared. All the flirting. All the touching. Chock it up to Maura's lack of boundaries and Jane's hopeless heart. _

_I could've swore she felt it too._

After another continuous round of Jane releasing her frustrations and heartache by playing the role of Italian Stallion, she removed herself from the woman who was sighing contently from her multiple orgasms of the evening. Her raven hair looked more like a mane as she hurried to put all her clothes on.

Shifting on the bed caused her eyes to flash in the opposite direction as she looked out the window, "Don't turn around," she ordered.

"That bad today, huh?"

"Yeah," Jane pulled three hundred bucks out of her pocket and placed it on the dresser.

"Honey as long as you keep fucking me like that, I'll play this Maura chick all you want."

It was almost three in the morning. Jane smelled like sweat mixed with booze and sex. Usually, an almost euphoria hit by the time she went back to her apartment, but as Maura's wedding approached, fake hooker Maura did nothing but intensify the pain.

She checked her phone and opened a text message she received hours ago.

_We on for dinner? Maura said Ian was flying in and you were free._  
_-Casey_

"Fuck me," Jane whispered as the realization hit home.

Casey was a substitute. The sex was a substitute. The bourbon was a substitute.

But ain't nothing like the_ real_ thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I can't thank you guys enough for the wonderful feedback this story is getting! I hope chapter two doesn't disappoint. Read, review and be patient! Things are just starting to heat up and there will be lots of feels in the next few chapters. Good and bad.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. EAP quote used (even if it's a little ooc)**

Tensions were high as Jane ignored Frost's request to stay put. When an arrest had to be made, Rizzoli would do everything in her power to click her cuffs around the wrist of a murderer. It didn't matter that she was running on coffee, adrenaline, and heartache.

"Jane! Wait!" Frost knew the moment he spotted the elusive bastard popping out of the dumpster, that Jane would bolt from the moving cruiser.

Wild hair flew to the side as Jane found her footing on the Boston sidewalk. She managed to avoid tripping over curbs and trash as she turned into the alleyway. Mickey Townes had robbed an elderly man at gunpoint and shot him when he'd only produced eighteen dollars. Mickey Townes was well on his way to being Detective Jane Rizzoli's bitch.

She didn't waste her breath warning Townes as she sidestepped over an abandoned tire. With one leap forward, Jane cleared the hood of an old junker and landed directly on top of Townes. The impact forced him to skid across broken bottles and used rubbers, but Jane was already reaching for her cuffs by the time a chain link fence wrecked havoc on all things inertia related.

Her entire forehead bounced against the metal. A jagged piece of wire managed to scrape over her left eyelid. With blood dripping into her chocolate hues and a smile on her face, she watched as Frost came to the rescue.

"Holy shit. My God, Jane, your eye," his voice had changed to one of concern as he helped Jane to her feet.

"If looks could kill, right?" Her scarred palm covered her wound.

"Serves you right! Damn bitch made me cut my face open!"

"That's what happens when you decide to kill people," Frost said as he shoved Mickey into the backseat.

"You both might need to go to the hospital. Jane, for real, look at your eye."

As Jane was flipping down the visor mirror, she removed her hand and took a good, long look. Blood pooled before dripping down her cheek, but she quickly covered it again with her hand.

"Yeah, she needs a damn hospital. Needs to get that dick cut off her."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say it bothered you that I was a woman, but Mickey," she turned around as she spoke to him. Jane removed her hand from her eye and smirked, "I can do anything a man can... and I can do it in four inch heels."

********************  
Jane continued to hold a damp paper towel over her eye as Cavanaugh entered the bullpen.

"Rizzoli, Frost, good work out there." He turned to tower over Jane. "The hospital should've been your first stop. At least get the hell out of here and say that's where you went."

"But—"

"No buts. Get that looked at."

Jane heard before she saw. Maura clicked into the bullpen wearing an emerald green dress covered by a starched white lab coat. Her safety glasses were flipped on top of her head and her eyes were frayed with worry. Jane had to flash a grin at the sight. Maura never passed through the morgue doors in her Doctor Death gear.

"Jane, what happened? I was so worried. Frost's message said you'd been hurt."

The detective's head turned to the side as she shot a glare toward her partner. Frost only shrugged in return.

Maura grabbed Jane's wrist and led her toward the elevator. "Why didn't you come see me first?" The ME sounded hurt.

Jane immediately felt guilty. "It's nothin', Maur. Just a little cut. I didn't think it was enough to come down and interrupt your autopsy."

Relief flooded through Jane's body as Maura accepted her answer instead of fishing for the truth. _I couldn't stand to hear about Ian._

"Sit down." It was an order.

The way Maura had said it caused a shiver to run through every nerve in Jane's body. She plopped down on the world's most uncomfortable couch and removed her poor excuse for a bandage.

Maura opened her medical kit and placed it in Jane's lap before she leaned over to examine the trauma. "Follow my finger," her index moved from right to left.

"It appears to be a small laceration with no extensive damage." Isles covered the wound with a quick spray of lidocaine and used a piece of fresh gauze to wipe away the excess.

Jane's heart fluttered and rose to the top of her chest. Her lips were mere inches away from Maura's. With a gentle turn of the head, she forced herself to glance away. It physically hurt to be so close.

"Are you happy?" Jane asked.

"Actually, I'm quite grateful this cut wasn't three centimeters lower."

"I mean in general."

Maura moved back to her desk and took off her lab coat. "Why wouldn't I be?" She seemed to pull a celery stick out of thin air. It hung in her hand as she quizzically studied Jane. "I have my dream job. A dream wedding on the way."

"All that we see or seem is but a dream within a dream," Jane flashed a forced smile before heading toward the door.

The literary reference left the Medical Examiner speechless. Finally she forced a ragged, "Poe," from the confines of her throat.

As Jane left, she called over her shoulder, "You don't need to eat that crap. You're perfect, Maur."

Darkness settled over Jane as she walked through the parking garage. As soon as hope flickered, it'd been extinguished. She pulled out her phone and typed a quick message.

_Wear something green. 45 minutes._

She drove away with a clenched jaw. If she would've looked in her rearview mirror, she might've been able to stop Mickey Townes from stabbing his police escorts.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I love you guys! Thanks for all the amazing comments! I'm really trying to do this story justice, so it means a lot that you guys are enjoying it. Send feedback, and review. Anything specific you wanna see happen here? If it works, I might add it for you amazing readers :D**

**I own nothing. No profit is being made. Credit for the characters goes to Tess and JTam.**

In the midst of a horrendous Rizzoli signature nightmare, tears streamed down Jane's face. It had nothing to do with Hoyt. This one terrified her to the pit of her very soul. It licked and bit at the outer edges of Jane's ever shrinking heart. The fear tried to seep into the brittle framework that molded Jane together. Her body had been wrecked with countless scars. Living with pain was a midmorning everyday challenge to Jane Rizzoli, but even seeing this in a hazy form of dream induced Technicolor was nothing short of pure devastation.

_Her glove covered hand was intertwined elegantly with Maura's. The two of them strolled under the glow of a crescent moon. Jane solely focused on the brightness of Maura's eyes. Apparently even dream Jane succumbed to the endearing trance of those hazel hues. Mouths moved but no words were relayed. The two of them never needed words, but how quickly one question bought Jane an express oneway ticket to Horrorville._

_"Jane, will you give me away?" Dream Maura's words roundhouse kicked every detail of the dream into a million pieces._

_Hundreds of heads snapped around to face the two of them. Jane panicked as she looked down her body. She was in a perfectly tailored tux and standing on top of a moving walkway. Her arms engulfed Maura and ran with all the strength she possessed, but the conveyer moved faster. Jane's lungs swelled under the pressure. Maura's perfectly manicured nails were digging into her shoulders giving Jane a second wind of determination._

_As soon as the crowd was out of view, Jane tripped and toppled them to the ground. Maura's grip tightened as her arms clung around Jane's neck. Chocolate eyes glanced down to find the culprit was the train to a wedding gown._

_In a flash of light, the shifting of the ground came to a halt. Jane curled and rolled to the side. Ian was standing next to her childhood priest. His hand stretched to grasp Maura's arm. _

_"No. No," Jane's voice cracked before a boiling scream seemed to break the sound barrier. "No! Goddamnit! Don't you dare touch her!" _

_"Jane Clementine Rizzoli gives this woman to be wedded to this man." The priest placed Ian and Maura's hands together before turning to pull a lever to his left. The conveyer belt under Jane clanked and bellowed like an old coal engine. Rizzoli was being dragged into a tunnel of darkness._

She snapped awake and immediately jerked her hands toward her chest. "Don't touch my hands!" Her voice was raspy and disoriented. It took almost ten seconds to comprehend where she was. "I-uh, look, I'm sorry. I must've dozed off." Her breath was ragged and uneasy.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I came in and you were having a nightmare," fake Maura scooted closer and straddled Jane. She placed her hands on Jane's abdomen and whispered, "Let me make it up to you."

Jane diverted her eyes and tried not to make eye contact. "I think the nightmare kinda ruined it. I'm sorry, Honey, I just..." _You're not the real thing..._

"Ouch, what? No Maura? You haven't called me Honey since the night I told you it was my name," her fingertips made smooth circles over Jane's collarbones as she licked her bottom lip. "Come on, I need a real Daddy tonight. I'm afraid my other clients have all failed to deliver."

Jane sucked in a breath of air and blushed. "I guess I..."

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand, but Honey snatched it from Jane's grasp. Rizzoli was in no mood for games. Her hand shot forward like the strike of an untamed animal.

"Rizzoli."

"Janie! My heaven's where are you?"

_Fuck me._

"Ma, what? I'm busy."

"Don't what me! Get a grip Jane! I figured you'd've checked on poor Maura by now."

"Maura? What the hell do you mean, Ma?" Jane's voice was coated in panic.

"You don't know? Janie, that Mickey guy you caught killed two cops and Maura—"

"What the hell, Ma? Is she—"

"She's fine. Shaken up. He didn't hurt her, he just saw that she... well, saw him and threatened her—"

"Where is she?"

"Home. Jan—"

Rizzoli hung up. Fake Maura slid to the side and propped herself onto the bed. Jane threw on her blazer in record time and searched her pockets for the money she'd brought.

"You're always in a suit. You some kind of lawyer or somethin'."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, but I've got to go." Jane extended her hand and gave Honey some cash.

"Don't be a stranger, Daddy Jane."

Rizzoli rolled her eyes as she fled out the door and ran the three blocks to her cruiser.

*******

Jane stuck her firearm in the back of her waistband as she barreled through Maura's front door. The ME turned the corner just as Jane made a beeline for the kitchen. Maura seemed to bounce against Jane's militant frame. The polished doctor was thrown for a loop, but Jane's arms were around her shoulders before she could stumble.

"Maura, are you alright?"

"Of course, Jane," she took a deep breath to calm herself.

Jane released her arms and turned to point behind her, "A deranged murderer threatens you and the door isn't even locked! Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want you to worry!"

"Worry? Do you not know me by now? That's kind of what I do, Maur! Oh forgive me for worrying!" Jane's arms flailed as her temper proceeded to show its ugly head.

"I went to the parking garage to inform you of the benefits of wearing an eye patch. Eye injuries are sensitive to the most ordinary circumstances." The blonde stopped herself from rambling. "Mickey Townes was stealing a car and he said for me to keep my mouth closed since he knew we had procured the evidence to put him away." Maura had been surprised and terribly frightened. The simple fact of the matter hit her with a startling realization. She had been angry with Jane for simply... not being there... for not... being the Jane standing directly in front of her at this precise moment.

Jane pinched the bridge of her nose in an attempt to bottle her emotions.

"You're transferring 98 germs for every second you touch your nose. While eye patches might not be a desirable fashion accessory they—"

"Maur," Jane warned as she looked up. A moment of silence passed before Jane placed her hands on her hips. "I'll get a squad car stationed out front. Tell Ian to check—"

"Ian's not here. He left half an hour ago to catch his flight to Seattle. Supplies were donated by—"

"What?" Jane was boiling once more. "You mean to tell me Ian knew you were threatened and he just up and flew off to fucking Seattle? You've got to be kiddin'." Her body began to pace before she could stop it.

"Jane, you know Ian has a very important—"

"Job! Yes! I know, Maura! Ian saves the fucking world one continent at a time! Whoopty-fuckin-do! Meanwhile you stay here and don't do much. It's not like you catch serial killers or anything!"

"I don't have to defend Ian to you! You don't understand a thing about him! You never even tried to like him!" Anger rushed off of Maura in waves, "You know what, Jane?" She shook her head and threw her hands down by her sides, "Forget it. Just forget it. I can't... I can't deal with you right now." Maura stormed off and disappeared upstairs.

Jane's actions were the same, but she went in a different she was behind the wheel of her Crown Vic, she punched the steering wheel and reached to turn the key. All she could do was look at her scarred hand. She willed it to turn the ignition. Jane begged her hand to cooperate.

_Jesus, do something. Come on goddamnit! Drive Rizzoli, just drive!_

She couldn't do it. Jane untucked the gun from the back of her pants and let her thumb graze over the metal. All along she knew it would happen this way.

Jane settled in for a long night.

*********

Her eyes were peeled and sharp as she watched every car that passed. She glanced down to check her watch. After her ass had gone so numb she wasn't sure it was still attached.

3AM was the loneliest time known to man. Two hours ago, Maura had turned off every light. Just knowing nothing would happen to the unrequited love of her life turned the corners of her lips up into a sad smile. Jane rubbed the sleep away from her eyes and cursed herself as she remembered Maura warning her about infection, "Damnit, Jane." During her momentary lapse in concentration, she heard a distinct click.

The front door opened in a whirlwind. Jane drew her firearm as her left hand reached for the door handle. Everything was happening so fast, she almost launched herself out the windshield. Her eyes softened immediately with the recognition.

A chuckle escaped into the night air as a blanket clad Maura shuffled to the passenger side door. The blonde settled inside and closed the door without a word.

"I, uh, wore an eye patch for a month before I went to the academy," Jane's voice was soft and apologetic.

Maura spread the blanket over Jane's legs and propped her head to the side as she stifled a yawn.

"Snipers do it to counteract eye dominance. That way if anything happens to their shooting eye, they can use the other and be just as accurate. I figured, what the hell? Why not? It worked, even if Tommy gave me shit for it."

"Ocular dominance can be the complete opposite of," Maura yawned mid-sentence, "it's comparable to forcing oneself to be ambidextrous." Her eyes closed as she rambled incoherent facts. "Interactive sports favor left-handed opponents due to the asymmetry of the match. Fencing... they tried to... make... learn... left-handed... southpaw stance..."

"Get some sleep," Jane used her end of the covers to make sure Maura was warm enough. Rizzoli leaned over to press the lock button.

The sound of the click brought more sleepy words from Maura's lips, "Tapetum lucidum... Latin... reflection through... retina...red eyes.. in pictures. Didn't know you could... shoot with both... eyes."

_There's a lot you don't know about me, Maura._

Jane watched the sun rise while Maura slept in her cocoon of safety.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N All of you get big hugs and kisses. Your kind words and encouragement keeps me updating! I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews. If any of you want any one shots written or would like to throw around ideas for a collaboration, don't hesitate to send me a PM. Keep reviewing and just believe in the Rizzles. We're in this for the long haul, but I promise it will be worth it in the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: Jane and Maura don't belong to me. I own nothing. I give all the credits to Tess, JTam and TNT.**

Jane had no idea why the notion of everything being fine in the morning had even crossed her mind. Maura stirred in her blanket, but she wasn't pressed against the passenger's door anymore.

Oh no, that would've been too easy. It would've given Jane's heart a few extra hours of healing. Leave it to Rizzoli to draw every Joker out of a fully loaded deck. Maura's legs were curled in Jane's lap. Her forehead rested against the detective's neck. The slow subtle breath had settled Jane into a state of pure, unfiltered bliss. As much as her mind fought the battle, in the end, her heart won the war. Jane had defeated countless evils in her career. She'd shot herself and never flinched, but she was defenseless around Maura. Hell, Jane couldn't even managed to scoot Maura half an inch when her shoulder fell asleep.

Now that the ME was waking, Jane wore a big ol' Rizzoli grin. "Mornin' sunshine."

Maura rubbed the tip of her nose over Jane's neck.

An electric current surged through the brunette. Jane had never reacted to such a simple movement before in her entire life. Her breathing quickened. For a split second, she thought she was having chest pain.

"Five more minutes," Maura's nose buried itself in the crook of Jane's jaw as she shifted into the lap of her best friend.

_I could get used to this._ Jane's arms involuntarily curled around Maura. This moment was the cause of all Jane's happiness and all of her heartbreak combined into one.

A taxi pulled up across the street. Jane's fingers curled around her service weapon. After all, criminals didn't give a shit if it was six in the morning. Any time, any place seemed to be a motto shared between the most heinous murderers and petty supermarket thieves.

The man exiting the vehicle forced Jane's good mood right down the toilet. She rolled her eyes as she thought about putting a bullet through the door and claiming a faulty trigger.

"Jaaanne, reffrraiin from moooving," even a sleepy Dr. Isles had quite an embellished vocabulary.

Rizzoli pressed her index finger on the window control. She rolled it down a few inches before that godforsaken accent flooded through the car.

"Why Jane, I suppose I should be jealous?" Ian laughed.

Pissed didn't even begin to describe a sleep deprived Rizzoli, "And I suppose I should make nice?" Her brown hues glanced down at Maura and back to Ian, "Don't leave her again." It was a warning, but it seemed to go unnoticed.

Maura picked that exact moment to jolt awake. Her forehead smacked into the underside of Jane's chin. Copper and metallic flooded over Jane's taste buds. Her tongue had taken the brute of the force, and Maura wasn't so careful with her knees either. She wiped the drop of blood off her bottom lip before pressing a hand through her hair.

Ian opened the car door. Maura all but danced into his arms, "Ian! You came home early!"

The biggest douche in four counties carried the love of Jane's life up the driveway. She'd slept half an hour in two days, watched the darkness for any threats, and even held Maura when she was cold. And here he was reaping her reward. When Jane glanced toward the door, her eyes met Maura's.

Jane forced a smile and tossed her hand up in a wave.

Maura didn't smile.

For the first time since Ian had returned, Jane _knew_... Maura's eyes gave it away. Maura would rather be with Jane.

Ian was kissing Maura's cheek and the blonde was staring at the dark detective.

Jane started the cruiser with a grin. Another recollection hit her as she flipped on some Zeppelin. Perhaps she didn't have to give up her own happiness for Maura's. Could they possibly be one in the same?

* * *

"Rizzoli, you look like shit," Frost said as he sat a cup of coffee onto Jane's desk.

"And you look peachy," her sarcasm didn't go unnoticed.

"Woah, partner, I'm just sayin'."

Cavanaugh saved Frost in the nick of time, "As most of you are aware, we lost two fine officers to carelessness. If it's not embarrassing enough, it happened in our own parking garage." He glanced at the ground and continued, "The public outcry has been nothing short of panic. I want all detectives working together to find Townes. BOLO's are out all over the country, but I want BPD to redeem itself. One of us needs to find this bastard."

"Any hits on the car he jacked," Korsak asked.

"None yet. He probably swiped the plates or changed get-a-way cars. Frost, I want you watching the city cameras for anything the techs could've missed. Rizzoli, you made the arrest. If Townes makes good on his threat, I figure your ass is on the front line along with Dr. Isles. Go after him. See if he has any family he could be in contact with."

Jane grabbed her coffee and took a sip before opening her laptop to begin the search.

"If any of you talk to the press, I want you in your blues." Whines and groans could be heard around the bullpen. "I don't wanna hear it. Boston needs to see us in uniform. Think of it as public relation. If you go out on leads. Blues. If you find Townes, you better be wearing your Boston stripes when you take the son of a bitch down." With his words, Cavanaugh left.

"Can you believe this crap?" Frost shook his head as he started watching footage.

"So Cavanaugh wants us to take time out and go home to dig out our old uniforms before we catch a cop killer? That makes a hell of a lot of sense," Jane muttered. She hunkered down. The detective knew she was in for another long day.

* * *

Rizzoli stepped into her old blues and tucked her hat under her arm. She had the address of Townes' ex wife and here she was making sure her tie was straight. Jane situated her gun belt before heading out of her apartment.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

"Shit."

Four new text messages popped up onto the screen.

_I'd love to see you tonight -Casey._

Jane typed a short and sweet message. _Maybe later. Big case._ The last thing she needed right now was Casey trying to get back into her good graces.

_I'm sorry. You know I hate it when you hate me._

A second one from Maura showed on the same screen. _Thank you._

"Oh, you're most welcome," Jane grinned like a school girl as she typed. _No sweat drool face. Let me or Frankie check your house tonight. Please don't go inside alone._

Before Jane could read the last message, Maura had already texted back.

_She did. I was here._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. A/N at the end.**

Jane's patrol car took a deadly turn as she called in for uniformed backup at Maura's house. How could she be so incredibly stupid? Jane should've never bothered with following Cavanaugh's blue suit orders. Hell, when did she ever follow orders?

"I should've been there. I should've been there!" She slammed her phone against the dash and flipped on the sirens.

What kind of detective would let this happen? Her anger grew as she drifted around a corner. Coffee cups and soda bottles skidded around in the floorboard as she entered Beacon Hill.

Mickey Townes had stabbed a defenseless man, killed two cops, and directly threatened Maura in return for her expert testimony and skills. Two sentences from the Chief Medical Examiner's mouth would put him behind bars for the rest of his life, but Jane figured he had bigger problems. Especially when Townes had every cop in Boston and the neighboring counties on high alert. Then again, crazy has no rhyme or reason. Rizzoli should know that by now.

She slid sideways into Maura's driveway. Her jaw clenched to the point of forcing her lips into a straight line. Without hesitation, Jane drew her firearm and went into full fledge cop mode. She was no longer compassionate, kind Jane. She was fierce and in complete control as Detective Rizzoli.

Her boots grape-vined over one another as she as soon as she was inside the door. Every corner was navigated with ease as Jane silently searched the house. Forcing all of the terrifying thoughts aside, the brunette willed Maura to be okay.

_Please let me be in time._

Upon entering the kitchen, her breath caught in her chest. She inhaled as she watched Maura take a sip of Cabernet. _Thank God she's alright._

"Maur, where is he?"

The honey blonde seemed to jump straight out of her skin. "Jane! What—"

"Shh! Where is he?" Rizzoli made her way to stand directly in front of Maura. She shielded the good doctor with her own body, "You hurt?"

Maura turned to her side and grabbed Jane's forearm. "Jane, are you suffering from post traumatic stress? Jane! Look at me!"

The detective turned to the side and allowed Maura to lower her arms. "Post traumatic stress? Seriously?"

"Put the gun down and explain to me—"

"Why Jane, I didn't know you'd be here for dinner," Ian smirked at her as he walked around the couch.

"_You_," Rizzoli's voice was nothing more than a growl. She slammed the gun on the island and lunged at Ian. All the rage she'd felt toward him multiplied by ten. Who could be so cruel to play a trick that meant life and death?

Maura jumped in front of Jane. Her expression was nothing short of utter confusion. She held Jane firmly at her shoulders, but even her touch couldn't stop Rizzoli's biting snarl. "Jane, tell me what's going on!"

"Ask him," the tone of her voice sent a visible shiver through Maura.

"Ian?" Maura asked. She never took her eyes off Jane.

"I told her I was here," he said with a smug smile.

"Bullshit! Come on you son of a bitch! You wanna play these kid games, huh?" Jane's veins bulged as she darted around Maura. "If you got a problem, it ends here! You hear me, Ian?" With a quick shove, Jane forced Ian to take a step back. Her hands hit his chest with more force than he expected and he bumped into the back of the couch.

"Somebody tell me something goddamnit!" Maura's scream caught Jane's attention like she'd been zapped with a taser.

"Get your phone and read the text messages!" Jane lunged, but Maura's hand met her chest.

The ME stood on her tip-toes and rubbed soothing circles over Jane's shoulders. If anyone knew how to calm her dangerous temper it was Maura. The blonde glanced at the coffee table with a puzzled expression. "Ian, have you seen my phone?"

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and handed the device to his fiancee. Maura continued to watch Jane like a hawk. Even when she glanced down to read her messages, her free hand fluttered back and forth from Jane's collarbone to the edge of her right shoulder.

"Wait, what?" Maura's brows furrowed in confusion before the realization came hard and fast. "Ian? Why would you ever text Jane something like that?" Her voice was rising.

"You have to be joking, Maura. Darling, it was harmless. I was only referring to me being present and keeping you safe."

To Jane, Ian was starting to sound a lot like a used car salesman.

"I'm having a hard time believing that statement," Maura's voice came out cold and clammy.

"Oh, so you automatically take Jane's side? Is that it? We're getting married in two weeks and you're taking this—this _commoners_ word over mine?"

Jane scrambled to land a punch to Ian's jaw. For a split second, Maura thought about stopping Jane. She didn't.

"You know something, Mr. High and Mighty?" Jane shoved Ian against the wall. He was too stunned over his busted lip to protest. "You might have your million bucks and you might drive some flashy sports car, but _I_ can kick _your_ ass."

Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's waist to try and break up the fight happening in the middle of her living room.

"And _I_ have Maura." Ian wiped more blood away with a grin. "And I know that irks you most of all."

Jane's jaw dropped.

Maura's grip loosened as she asked, "Ian—"

"Oh come off it, Maura! Like you've never noticed? Jane looks at you the same way she does bacon! I've never seen such a lost puppy in my entire life! It's sad, really, it is. The longing, Jesus and we can't forget the _brooding_... You'll never know the sounds she makes, Jane. Oh, the sounds a _real_ man can illicit from our dear Maura. Does it keep you up, Jane? Wishing you had _everything_ she needs?"

This time, it was Maura's turn to attack. She backhanded Ian's jaw. Jane was too stunned to move. She couldn't even form words. Before her BPD backup burst through the door, she heard one life altering sentence.

"I'm beginning to think Jane is a thousand times the man you are."

**A/N I hope all of you liked the update. Review, PM, and keep the love coming. Chapters from now on will be longer. The progression of the story will start having some of Maura's point of view. I had a question on possible story length. The original plan was around 20, but I had this scene originally set in chapter 3 and Maura's POV to be introduced in chapter 4. The way the ideas are flowing, I would say we are now looking at around 30 :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I hope you guys enjoy chapter six. Leave me some love! I am so grateful for the wonderful reviews :D They make my day and keep me updating quickly. I hope this chapter gives you lots of feels :)**

**Disclaimer; Rizzoli & Isles is not mine. Borrowing only.**

"You have to be kiddin' me? Seriously? We can't even slap him with an obstruction of justice charge? I mean his little stunt kept me from interviewing the perp's ex!" Jane ran her hand through unruly curls as she spoke to Cavanaugh.

"Rizzoli I know you're mad. Hell, we all are, but it's nothing but treading water. Yes, the text message was shitty of him. In the end, he claims he didn't mean for it to sound that way and it's over and done with."

Jane had her arms crossed over her chest. A look of deviance was evident on her features, but in the end Cavanaugh had to call this one.

"You have every right to be pissed off. I know the guys will more than likely give you a hard time about calling for back-up and jumping the gun, but I would've done the same thing. Frankly, I'd like to slap the cuffs on Ian myself, but why waste time? Besides, the guys never get anything to tease you about. Let them enjoy it this once, huh Rizzoli?"

"You're the boss," Jane turned to leave.

"And Jane?"

"Sir?"

"Go home and get some damn sleep. I need you at a hundred percent. Frost can talk to Townes' family."

For once, Jane didn't protest. She gave a slight nod and headed to her car. The last few days had went to Hell in a hand basket. If she was ever going to outsmart Townes, she needed a few hours to lick her wounds.

The drive home allowed Rizzoli to dive head first into her humiliation. It was true, her coworkers would end up giving her shit for weeks. That came along with the territory. In no way did it make her want to crawl into a ball and die. The teasing would be nothing like the fight. Ian's words had sucked her Italian pride right from her chest. To say those things to Jane was one thing, but he'd done it in front of Maura.

Even thinking about it made Jane want to stop the car and throw up.

How can I ever look her in the eye again? She thought to herself as she entered her apartment and grabbed a beer from the fridge. Jane knew why Ian had managed to get to her.

It was true. He'd nailed all her insecurities into one fact. She wasn't what Maura was looking for. Maura was a straight woman with a fiancee.

Jane's scarred hands fidgeted with the beer label. Her mind played reels of Maura laughing. Jane even thought back to the first time they'd met. Perhaps the feelings had always been there? She didn't understand how she fell for Maura. Shit, Jane couldn't even force her brain to stop thinking of the honey blonde. One thing remained true. Jane had never felt anything like it. Wasn't being in love supposed to be flowers mixed with sweetness and joy? "Not if you're the idiot who falls for your best friend," Jane whispered to herself as she loosened the knot on her tie. She reached down to take off her boots and proceeded to unbutton her shirt. When did this happen to me?

It had happened before she'd had a chance to put walls up. Or maybe Jane had put them up all along and Maura kicked them down with a slingback Jimmy Choo? Jane shook her head at the thought. If she couldn't be honest with herself, how would she ever go about talking to Maura again?

"It happened the second I saw her," for some reason saying it out loud was therapeutic for the detective.

After rubbing her teary eyes, she downed her beer and went straight to her bed.

* * *

Maura had never wished Ian to catch the red eye like she did tonight. She sat in her home office with the study door locked. If she didn't see Ian for the rest of the night, it would suit her just fine. The events of the evening had twisted something deep inside the Medical Examiner. Medically, it couldn't possibly be explained, but to use some of Jane's words, her inside's hurt, man.

"Bass? Bass are you listening?" The honey blonde glanced over the edge of her desk to make sure her tortoise was indeed engaged in their unearthing discussion.

"Could it possibly be true?" Maura tilted her head to the side and propped her chin in her palm. "Hypothetically speaking, I suppose Ian would be upset with Jane if she..." The words refused to surface.

"Then again, his words were meant to be hurtful. Oh, Bass, it was just dreadful. The things he said... They were malevolent. How could... How could he say such things?" Tears slowly rolled down Maura's cheeks. She quickly wiped them away.

Maura laid her head on her desk. She felt the need to shield her sobs from Bass. As the tears fell against the Mahogany desk, Bass thumped over to rest against her feet.

"Perhaps I'm still a social barbarian. How could I not notice these things about Ian?" The blonde glanced up and plucked a tissue from her desk drawer. "I just... Quite frankly, these feelings terrify me, Bass. Who do I feel safe with? Who makes me feel important?"

Maura grabbed a sheet of paper and a Montblanc. If anything would give her peace, it would be the logical side. She placed Jane's name at the top left of the paper and Ian's in the right corner. She repeated the same question in her mind.

_Who do I feel safe with?_

_Jane._

Maura placed a stray mark in Jane's column while her brain thought of any more relevant questions.

_Who do you trust?_

_Jane._

_Who understands me the most?_

_Jane._

_Who makes me laugh?_

_Jane._

_Who do I text or call first?_

_Jane._

_Who do I speak with before bed?_

_Jane._

_Who elicits the most physical response?_

Maura curled the pen in her fingers as she thought about how to honestly answer the question. Ian had invaded her bed in a much different way than Jane, but just the other night, she'd been unable to sleep knowing Jane was outside. Maura had locked her pride away and slept in Jane's lap for a few precious hours. She was in a terrible fight with Ian, but she would certainly be disgusted if she so much as heard his voice.

_Her voice._

The raspy undertone when the detective whispered... Maura felt an instant burning deep in her core. She envisioned Jane's arms snaked around her waist. Then they would move up to pin her hands behind her head. Maura chewed on her bottom lip and started to squirm. She'd always waved off the attraction as chemistry, but when she glanced down at her paper, Maura buried her face in her hands.

Every answer had been truthful. Ian hadn't managed to get even a single mark. It was _all_ Jane. Maura was beginning to see the facade she'd created. Ian was a distraction. A mere disguise to shield her heart from losing the most important person in her life.

The revelation should've been mirrored with angels and trumpets like a divinity from the gods, instead, Maura was terrified. What if she did something completely ridiculous? What if Jane only loved her and wasn't in love with her?

Maura heard the shower turn on upstairs. It snapped her out of the internal debate and for some reason, it made her angry. She snatched up her cell phone and hurried through the house.

The good doctor had no idea where she was going, but anywhere had to be better than being in the same house with Ian.

* * *

Jane was sleeping like a bear. A big, hibernating Grizzly. She had no covers over her body. Her hair was wildly displayed on top of her pillow. A simple white tank top and boy shorts were the only things covering her frame.

Maura had questioned her decision up until this point. She'd struggled with her urges on the drive over. Isles had almost turned back when she used her key to get into Jane's apartment. Seeing the object of her affection had changed everything. There were no more questions. Nothing was complicated as she slipped off her heels and quietly found one of Jane's ratty t-shirts.

She used the back of her hand to move Jane's leg to the side. The warmth radiating throughout Maura's body was relaxing. Simply being in Jane's presence made her feel like everything would somehow smooth over.

Maura didn't bother with trying to slide under the comforter. Instead, she pressed her entire body against Jane's frame and threw an arm over her best friend's waist. Maura's head fit perfectly in the small dip of Jane's shoulder blades. It took mere seconds for their breathing to sync.

Jane whimpered in her sleep and Maura trailed small circles over the detective's forearm. Within seconds, Maura joined Jane in dreams.

* * *

Around six that morning, Jane stirred. Her phone was ringing and she was highly pissed off. What a way to wake up.

"Rizzoli," she answered groggily.

"We have a hit on Townes' car. Get down to the station," Korsak hung up.

Jane slowly sat up in bed. Her nose picked up an all too familiar smell. "Maur?" She called out into the darkness. Her hand searched the opposite side of the bed. It was as cold as a happy hour margarita.

"Jesus, now I'm really losing it," she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. Jane couldn't complain too much. She had at least grabbed some shut eye. Even if it had been filled with dreams of Maura sneaking into her bed and snoring lightly against her back.

After serving herself a cup of instant coffee and scarfing down a piece of cold pizza, Jane jumped in the shower.

Today was a new day. No more brooding. She mentally scolded herself for thinking of the way Ian had described the person she'd turned into. Maura had made her choice.

She finished her morning routine and dressed in her uniform once again. It was like making detective had meant nothing. Not to mention, it brought back horrible memories of writing tickets and being stuck on donut duty.

Rizzoli tucked her hat under her arm and clipped her firearm into the holster. The last thing she did was shove her phone into her pant's pocket and head for the door.

If only Jane had been fully awake and mentally on her game. The truth was right there.

Maura's phone was the only thing she'd forgotten to grab when she'd left that morning. She'd been too distracted by giving Jane a good morning—or was it a goodbye—kiss on the temple.

Ian called the second Jane descended the stairs. Maura's classical ringtone echoed through the detective's bedroom with no one there to hear it.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I know you all want Rizzles and trust me, it's coming in a big way. Please don't give up, I promise you won't regret sticking with me. Enjoy the drama, the feels, and please leave me some love :D You guys have no idea how much the reviews help give me motivation. I read every single one of them and I appreciate it so much. I hope you like this chapter and I apologize for any mistakes. I need a beta in a bad way. **

**Disclaimer; Rizzoli and Isles is not mine. **

Jane chugged a cup of coffee as she listened to all the new found evidence the guys had discovered during her sleep. With a hand on her gun belt, she shook her head, "Basically, we have the car he stole. No definite sightings?"

"Leads but nothing concrete," Korsak said.

"I'm gonna ride down to impound and go over the car. I hate feeling like we're at a stand still," Jane hoped she'd be able to find one thing. Just one. Was that too much to ask?

"I'm tapping into the city cameras. Maybe I'll see something," even Frost had lost his usual cheer.

Rizzoli purposefully dodged the cafe as she left the doors of BPD. She surely didn't need her Ma playing twenty questions this early in the morning. When she was in the comfort of her car, Jane checked her phone for any messages.

_Nothing._

"Ouch," she whispered as she headed toward the impound lot. Maura usually sent her some off the wall fact about how to have a successful day. Jane knew better than to let the hurt creep in. Too bad she couldn't force her heart to understand. As she waited on the light to turn green, she rolled down her window and sucked in the Boston Spring air. A few stray pedestrians waved as they walked in front of the cruiser. Jane gave them the classic cop nod.

As soon as the light flashed, she drove through and grabbed her stray hat. The bill shielded her eyes from the glare of the morning sun. However, it didn't shield her face from a jaywalker who was unlocking her BMW.

A hand flew up to cover a brow just as Jane drove by. If half a second had been wasted, the connection would've never been made. Heels clicked across the pavement as honey blonde curls bounced in the breeze. "Lawyer my ass," faux Maura muttered before waving goodbye to a client. She should've known big bad Jane was a cop. No one oozed broken confidence and swag quite like law enforcement.

Honey pulled out her cell phone and googled one phrase, _Jane boston police department._

"Holy fuck," a French manicured nail scrolled through hit after hit. A Boston native. Not to mention Homicide Detective, but what surprised her most, Jane's coworker—Chief Medical Examiner Dr. Maura Isles.

She copied the title and pasted it into the search bar. Within a second, she finally connected a name to a face. No wonder Jane had been so flushed when they'd met. They looked eerily similar.

This was the woman Jane held with such love and protectiveness. It forced Honey to remember their first date.

Jane had kicked off her boots, untucked her blouse and held her. Well, technically she was supposed to be this Maura... This woman who held Jane's heart in the palm of her hand. Honey had never witnessed anything so emotionally haunting. Jane had paid her two hundred bucks to be big spoon while they napped the evening away. Thinking over their times together, Jane had never kissed her. She had never truly touched her. They would meet. She would undress and Jane would strap up. After all the aggression had been released from Jane's pelvis, the brunette would hold her, but only if Honey was facing the other direction. The escort's eyes watered. How had she managed to start caring for Jane? But, she already knew the answer. Knowing her client for the evening was Jane, it was like a safe haven. In a dangerous job, it was comforting to know Jane wasn't going to strangle her or force her to do anything without consent.

If Daddy Jane was going to pansy out, Honey guessed she'd have to take matters into her own hands. She started her five series and rushed home. After all, a girl had to look breathtaking when she visited her lady friend's workplace.

* * *

Jane was taking her own samples inside the car. The forensic team had meticulously raked over every inch, but she had to keep herself busy. Her phone was as silent as ever. It meant Maura was probably having make-up sex with Ian. She'd tried to train herself not to care, but that was a lot harder than it seemed.

An image of Maura underneath his sculpted chest flashed in Jane's head before she could halt her thinking process. Her face would be flushed. Her hair would be wild and unkempt. Ian would be kissing her...

Kissing Maura.

_My Maura._

Jane's hands started to ache right before a bad case of the jitters stopped her from swabbing the glove box. She turned and placed her back against the passenger's door of the car. A cold sweat dripped through Jane's hairline. "Fuck me," she breathed with a growl. The thought of Maura and Ian was making her _physically_ sick. Of course, it'd wrecked her emotions for months now, but she was on her feet and running toward the nearest hidden corner.

Jane Rizzoli, catcher of murderers, shooter of self, and protector of Boston, was breaking. It was obvious as she puked up everything she could. "Maura, how could you do this to me?" Her voice was a weak whisper shielded only by the darkness of a stray shadow.

Maura's engagement was nearing an end.

Two more weeks and she'd be Maura Faulkner. Jane brought a shaky hand up to her lips. All this time, Rizzoli had put Maura's happiness before her own. She'd wanted nothing more than to stay friends with Maura. Risking their friendship had frightened her more at the beginning. Now, Jane was risking her own sanity.

She let Maura's future scroll through her head. Ian would give her babies and she'd radiate with bliss. Jane would forever be Auntie to the little dudes. Maura would carry Faulkner babies. Maura shouldn't have blonde Aussie kids. Jane knew this was a fact. Her gut forced her brain to change the picture. Pure bred, wild haired Italians circled the kitchen island with plastic baseball bats and water guns. Maura squealed right along with the kids as Jane dashed through the front door with an armful of ice cream. The kids—which Jane's mind had conjured up—were two boys and a girl. Rizzoli would bend down to kiss the boys. As she scooped the miniature Maura up in her arms, the real Maura would give her a jolting welcome home kiss. It was that precise thought that spurred Jane to quit fight back.

If Jane didn't speak the truth, she'd forever have to live in the shadow of that friggin' Australian. Who had she turned into over the last three months? A coward. A scared little girl who refused to fight for herself. She caught murderers without thinking of her own well being. She'd shot herself for her brother, but now... now, it was time for Jane to make her own happiness. Her own happiness with the woman she'd always loved.

She got her voice together and dialed Maura's cell phone.

* * *

Maura realized her phone wasn't on her person as soon as she had gotten into her Prius that morning. The overwhelming surge of love bursting through her chest cavity had clouded her methodical approach to detail. Perhaps it was her subconscious acting on her behalf. Maybe deep down she wanted to be caught by the detective.

She tried to hide a widening grin as she started the Y-incision. Sooner or later Jane would wonder why she wasn't answering her phone. It was only a matter of time before her detective would make an appearance to the morgue. A determined glint coated her hazel eyes as she flipped her safety glasses over the brim of her nose and began to remove the internal organs.

"Excuse me? Dr. Maura Isles?"

The voice snapped Maura out of concentration. When she glanced to the side, flowers were the only thing in her view. Her first instinct was to roll her eyes.

"Yes," she answered as she snapped off her latex gloves and threw them into the containment bin. The rubber of her Danskos squeaked against the tile as she opened her arms for the arrangement. As agitated as she was, the flowers really were beautiful. She placed them on the counter and searched for the card.

"They didn't leave a message," the voice explained.

Maura turned on her heel. She was immediately caught off guard by the elegantly dressed blonde. Being the fashionista she was, Maura couldn't help but comment, "Ted Baker really did well on the Spring line."

The blonde turned in a small circle, "Thank you. I've really enjoyed this dress. His shoe prototypes are a little too swanky for my taste."

"I thought the same thing," Maura studied the woman in front of her and tilted her head. _We resemble._ She moved over to the flowers and inhaled. It was certainly odd. Ian always sent roses. These were Gloxinias and Gardenias. "Were these—"

"Our buyer was very specific. These flowers represent—"

"Love at first sight. They symbolize deep, unrequited love... secret love," Maura's mouth was instantly dry.

"Why Dr. Isles, you do know your flowers," Honey turned to leave with a smile spread across her face. Google sure had done it's fair share of helping her today.

"I know this is forward, but who ordered these?" Maura trailed behind Honey to keep her from escaping.

"I dunno, doc. I didn't take the order at my store. I only do deliveries."

Maura's frown was all Honey needed.

"You know though? The girl that took the order said this woman had the best bedroom voice she'd ever heard. Does that ring a bell?"

Maura chewed her lower lip to suppress a smile, "It does."

At that exact moment, Jane opened the morgue doors.

_Holy fucking shit._

"Talk about tall dark and handsome," Honey purred.

Maura snapped her head to the side with her mouth open. She'd done it as naturally as breathing.

Jane nervously placed a hand on her gun belt and shifted her weight to one leg. She was like a fish out of water. The detective had no idea what the hell to do.

Thankfully, Honey did it for her. "You call the flower shop anytime, officer." She untucked a card from her cleavage. Of course it had nothing to do with roses and begonias. It was her escort card. She knew Jane already had it, but why not make the Medical Examiner a little more jealous.

"Uh yeah, sure," Jane took the card and gave Honey a nod.

It was all a big rouse. Honey had only wanted Jane to say something. She turned her head to glance at Maura and winked. Then she was gone.

The air was thick with tension. Jane had never been so shell shocked in her entire life. "Okay, that was... odd."

Maura fidgeted with her hands and whispered, "How do you know her?"

Rizzoli furrowed her brows, "I don't."

"Yes, you do. Your orbicularis oculi fluttered up, then down."

Jane shrugged her shoulders and tried not to panic, "I guess it just shocked me. I mean, she looks like you."

"I suppose we resemble, but you're lying."

"Will you quit that crap? Stop analyzing me! Damnit, Maura!" Jane threw her hands out in defense.

"What is wrong with you, Jane? I only asked you how you knew the woman who delivered the flowers you sent me!" Now Maura's voice was rising the match the Italian's.

Jane had originally planned to confess her undying love, sink to her knees and beg for Maura to give her a chance. Now she felt like she was in court being drilled by a defense attorney. "Nothing. Look, I mean... it's weird." Jane waved her hand and turned toward the door in defeat.

"Please don't do this. Can we just drop it? It doesn't matter. I'm just—I'm confused. We've never hid things before," the hurt in Maura's voice echoed all the way down to the freezer.

Jane continued to stay facing the door. She turned the card around and held her hand up.

"Honey. It's tax deductible," Maura was more confused than ever. What kind of card was that? "I don't... understand."

Boot's clicked as Jane slowly turned to face Maura. She licked her bottom lip and took a deep breath, "She's a hooker, Maura."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N This is a fast pace chapter. Don't worry if there a few details that aren't quite clear yet. Everything will be explained in chapter 9. I hope all you lovelies enjoy this chapter. Lots of feels, and some crazy stuff. Review and send the love :D This chapter was really hard to perfect, let me know it was worth it pretty please, you awesome readers? :D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. **

* * *

"A prostitute? So you know her from your vice days?" Maura's voice was questioning and hopeful.

"No," Jane glanced down at her boots. She was past the point of fidgeting and lightyears beyond the point of trying to lie.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

Jane pointed toward Maura's office. She walked behind the petite blonde. It registered how much heels added to the good doctor's height. With the help of her boots, Jane had a solid eight inches on Maura. She could count the golden hairs of Maura part. If she wasn't worried about demolishing the progress they'd made, Jane would spend an entire afternoon doing just that.

"Maur, let's cut the crap. Just ask me what you wanna know." Jane closed the office door. At least they'd have a resemblance of privacy.

"Do you... I mean... Have you... consulted her?" Maura tried to keep her features from showing the heartbreak and confusion she was feeling.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Jane stomped her foot and flailed her arms, "What do you mean 'why'? Is it not obvious by now? Huh, Maura? My friggin' poker face sure as hell isn't what it used to be. All you have to do is walk into a room and I'm practically on my knees like a lovesick idiot! For Christ's sake you kicked me out of your house and I couldn't even leave! I couldn't even drive off because I was so damn worried something was going to happen to you!" Jane paced the floor as cold sweat formed at the nape of her neck. "So yes, the night Ian proposed I found a liquor store and drank it! Who do I run smack into on my way home? Do the math. She looks like you. I know this doesn't make things better, but I couldn't even kiss her. I couldn't touch her! I paid to have a fake you and I couldn't even force myself..." Tears streamed down Jane's cheek. She swatted them with the back of her hand. Rizzoli had said that much, she might as well finish, "On the days when I got let down the most, I'd pound into her for hours because I was fucking pissed at you! But I couldn't even do that right, Maura! I shoved her face into a goddamn pillow so she couldn't see me crying."

Maura had never been more stunned at a confession in her entire life. She was speechless. Google had been turned stupid in a matter of minutes.

"I know. It's creepy as hell. It's fucked up. I should've never done it, but... I broke. You broke me." Jane closed the gap. She used her calloused hands and griped Maura's hips. With one tug, Rizzoli drew the doctor into her frame. "Am I crazy, Maur? Can you not feel this?"

"J-Jane, this is a lot to p-process," Maura swallowed dryly. "I mean, not only did you solicit a prostitute, you picked one that could've passed as my sibling!" The anger in her voice came out far weaker than Maura had intended. As a matter of fact, she feared if she breathed in Jane's scent, she would lose any and all control. She wouldn't even be allowed to be angry because she'd be the one dropping to her knees.

Jane's scarred hand reached up to lightly graze Maura's cheek, "I know we both have secrets. I know I have the worst timing ever, but Maur, I'm not giving up. I will fight for you with one foot in the ground. Until the day I die, because..." Jane tilted her head forward and moved to whisper against Maura's ear, "I don't want you for a drunken night and a hungover morning. I want you for a_ lifetime._"

The detective stepped away. Her face was flushed. Her hair was wilder than usual, but she looked alive again. The darkness was finally clearing from her eyes.

Maura was breathing so heavily, she was almost panting. Her chest rose and fell. Not to mention, she was more than likely going to have to change her scrub pants. Maura had never felt desire so strongly. She wanted to be angry with Jane, but she found herself drawn to a single phrase. _I'd pound into her for hours..._

Ian was a five minute man at most.

It shocked Maura that her thoughts had turned so violently sexual. All she could think about was Jane looming over her. Taking her body and possessing it in a way no one else could. If the revelation had been anything else, Maura would've caved right then and there. She would've... God, the things she would do.

"I know you need time to think. I feel like shit for shocking the hell out of you. But, I'm not gonna let you write me off, Maura." The detective shifted a hand down inside her pocket, "Next time you sneak into my apartment in the middle of the night, stay for breakfast." Jane handed Maura her cell phone, "I knew I smelled you this morning."

As soon as Jane left, Maura removed her engagement ring and tossed it onto her desk. As much as she wanted her dream wedding, it wouldn't mean a thing if it wasn't to her dream woman. She couldn't bare the thought of wearing Ian's ring any longer. The blonde did her best to finish the autopsy.

Her mind played an inner dialogue over and over. How was she going to tell Ian? Perhaps she'd take the cowards way out and do it with Jane present. The thought made her giggle to herself. Jane would more than likely punch him square in the nose. The detective could be so possessive and protective at times. Maura tilted her head to the side in deep realization. The tingling between her legs proved Maura liked that image. She liked it very much.

* * *

Jane was one step closer to catching Mickey Townes. An extra fingerprint was found in the car. If the lab would hurry up and run it, they'd see if he in fact had an accomplice, picked someone up, or figure out if it belonged to the true owner of the vehicle. She had nothing more to do than bury herself in the case. So there she was with her legs crossed at the ankle and propped onto her desk. Movies made detective work look like a reel of action. Seventy five percent of it was hoping and waiting.

"Janie! How many times have I told you not to sit with your boots on your desk?" Ma Rizzoli plopped down a sandwich and took a seat.

As much as Jane wished to protest, she couldn't remember the last time she ate. She unwrapped the cellophane like a starved wild cat and shoved half the sandwich into her mouth.

"I'm so glad I raised you to be a lady," the eldest Rizzoli flashed a grin as she watched her baby eat.

"Ma! Give it a rest," Jane's mouth was full, but she quickly swallowed.

"I really appreciate how you've been ignoring my calls. Here lately, even Maura doesn't pick up."

"Maura left her phone at my apartment last night."

"At least I still have one good daughter," Angela tried to smile, but it was terribly forced. "Look Jane, I'm about to leave. I just wanted to catch you and bring you some food." She darted her eyes from side to side and leaned closer to her eldest child. "We need to talk. Can you come over when you leave the station?"

Jane fought off the urge to roll her eyes. "Ma, why can't we just talk here?"

Angela waved her to signal 'no.' "It's important," in a hushed whisper she finished, "you know, private stuff?"

"Fine, Ma. I'll be there after I walk Jo. I'm waiting on some prints to run through AFIS and then I'm heading home."

"Alright, Janie. Enjoy the rest of your food. I'll see you in a few."

Jane didn't even squirm away when Angela planted a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

Maura's stomach was in knots as she pulled the Prius into the garage. After she'd checked her messages, the ME had discovered Ian wasn't entirely happy with her actions. Tonight was the night. It was breaking her knowing she would have to call off the engagement, the wedding. Really she was calling off everything.

She tried to focus on the relief that would come after she'd voiced her peace. Maura was tired of the constant face she'd been having to make with Ian. Up until two days ago, she had no understanding of the denial. Ian was a mere facade. While Jane had always been the backbone to her happiness. If only Maura hadn't been so blind with her own feelings. The blonde would've never had to hurt Jane. Up until a few weeks ago, Maura would've been consumed with guilt about Ian too, but lately... not so much.

Her heels clicked toward the kitchen. The thought of food was causing her to be nausea, but Bass wasn't feeling that way. He was waiting for his evening plate of Kale and strawberries. Maura fixed it quickly and as she stooped to place it on the floor, Ian's boots came into her view.

"I'm very angry with you," his voice was calm and melodic.

Maura rose to her feet. "Oh? For what? For having a steady job with long hours?" Jane had certainly taught her well in the sarcasm department.

"Don't patronize me, Maura. You know damn well why I'm angry. I tell you to stay away from Jane and I know you spent the night with her last night," Ian crossed his arms over his chest.

"After your behavior yesterday, you have no right to be angry with me for not wanting to be around you!"

"Don't interrupt!" He screamed, causing Maura to take a step back. "When I tell you not to do something, you better damn well not do it! You understand? How does that make me look when my wife will not obey me?"

"Ian, I'm not your wife! And you can't tell me not to see my best friend!" Maura charged him with her finger pointed in deviance. "Fuck you, Ian Faulkner! I will never be your wife! Saying yes to your proposal was the stupidest decision I've ever made! I'm calling it off! I'm canceling everything! I would be ecstatic if I never saw you again!" Maura dug into her pocket and pulled her engagement ring free. She threw it and hit Ian square in the chest. Of course, she wished it had more force behind it, but throwing had never been her strong point.

"Oh, Maura, how adorable. Hysterical really," a sinister laugh escaped Ian's lips.

Maura made a dash to the backdoor. As soon as Ian had said it, she knew. This was not going to be as simple as breaking up. Her fingers grazed the doorknob just as Ian's arms engulfed her waist. She kicked and kneed at any body part in her vicinity.

"Why darling all you need is a little medical treatment for your condition," Ian tossed Maura over his shoulder and held her by the thighs.

"Don't you dare, Ian! I'm not in any way joking! You put me down this instant!" Her tiny fists beat at his back as she continued to scream. Maura yelled until she lost her breath. She turned and clawed at the walls in an effort to make Ian release her.

Maura had failed in her attempt. She was thrown onto the bed so hard it knocked all the air from her diaphragm. Ian tugged the front of her dress. Her back lifted as the fabric ripped down the middle, but his hand was around her throat impeding her escape. Veins bulged in her neck and across her temples. She could feel Ian's free hand wrapping his belts around her wrists. In a feeble attempt, Maura made one last jab with her high heel, but Ian shifted to the side and dodged the blow. He jerked her body forward and slid the belt over the top of the bedrail before he finally released her throat.

Her lungs burned as Maura sucked down sweet oxygen. As soon as she could, she whispered, "Jane will kill you for this. I'll ask her to let me watch."

"Jane! Jane! Jane! That's all I hear from you! I tell you what, Maura. How about I fuck Jane right out of you, huh? Would you like that?" Ian started unbuckling his jeans and slipping out of his boots.

"If anybody's gonna do the fucking, it's gonna be me."

Maura snapped her head to the side. Could it be? Was it a mirage? She watched Jane draw her baton. Everything happened in slow motion right before her eyes. The scuffle started heatedly, but Jane landed a solid hit across Ian's face. Blood spattered over the sheetrock as Ian hit the ground. Jane's muscled forearm lifted the baton again. This time teeth skidded over the hardwood floor. Rizzoli's knees pinned Ian's shoulders as she switched to using her fists. Blow after blow was dealt, virtually wrecking Ian's features. Jane didn't stop until Ian's eyes lolled back and his entire body went limp.

"Jane!" Maura called to her hero. The lanky detective rushed to her side and started working on the contraption that Ian had tied.

"Maur, we gotta go! We gotta get outta here!"

The blonde understood immediately. "Forget the last part." She could at least move her bound wrists, so she swooped them over Jane's head and allowed the detective to pick her up. Maura hooked her legs around Jane's waist as the brunette barreled down the stairs.

"Big break in the case. We gotta move," Jane husked as she ran toward the backdoor. A smile crept onto her face, "Maura Isles bound and in her underwear. Remind me why I'm rushing you to safety again?"

Maura flashed the smile that was reserved only for Jane.

A crash was heard in the driveway, and Jane turned her body toward the window. Glass shattered all over the living room and the force caused Jane to stumble forward over the arm of the couch.

Maura held onto Jane and shivered as the detective's weight fell on top of her. The love of her life and her savior was planting kisses over the pulse point on her neck. All the adrenaline kicked Maura's arousal into overdrive, "Jane, Jane, get this belt off me."

Scarred hands came forward and unfastened the buckle. Maura's hands were free to roam and roam they did. The good doctor tugged on Jane's gun belt and pulled her closer to her half naked frame. Her back arched as Jane moved down to her collarbones. A pool of wetness was starting to coat her thighs. She curled her hands over the small of Jane's back.

The detective jumped in protest and yelped. Maura was greeted with warmth. Sticky... and warm...thick liquid.

She jerked her hand forward. Maura's entire palm was covered in blood. At that exact moment it began to drip onto her inner thigh.

"Jane! Jane, you've been shot!"

Rizzoli leaned forward to nip at Maura's jawline. Her pupils were dilated and her voice was husky. "But, I'm also on top of you."

"We have to get you to the hospital! Jane Rizzoli, you are terrible!" Maura was smiling like a school girl.

"I'd say more romantic than terrible..." Rizzoli laughed. Then winced. "We have a good three minutes before back up gets here. Townes hired a hit man to take out the witnesses in his case. We found his fingerprints in the car. God, I got so lucky getting her in time."

Maura slithered out from under Jane and examined the wound to her lower back. She rushed to the kitchen to grab a towel and ran back to Jane. "This is going to hurt, but I'd estimate you've lost a pint of blood already. I have to apply pressure and call an ambulance. Jane, this will be very painful. Are you ready?"

"I should've never taken that belt off."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I know I'm public enemy number one for the last chapter. I explained there would be lots of confusing feels. Adrenaline seems to make us forget things and when it comes down, everything crashes. Chapter 8 was high octane all the way, but keep the Rizzles faith! This chapter is on the shorter side, and I hadn't planned on posting it until the usual update time on Thursday, but I wanted you lovely readers to know—Have faith in me! I wouldn't do that to you xD When something seems off, you guys can surely pick it out :D Hopefully, this chapter will redeem the story. Leave me love :D It keeps me writing. Mistakes are mine.**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing**

* * *

Jane covered her eyes with the palm of her hand. She was sedated. Thankfully, the small caliber bullet had managed to stick right into one of her love handles. The detective was on her stomach as a team of nurses and an emergency room doctor pried the bullet out of her muscle.

Pain was welcomed with Jane. It made her feel alive, but all it did in this scenario was play into her guilt. When adrenaline is high, feelings are forgone until the crash seeps in. She'd found that so called crash and she felt like the biggest jerk on the face of the earth. Maura had been half a minute away from being raped. So what does Jane do? Gives her a fucking hickey while her hands are subdued around her neck.

She growled in pain as the sutures were started. Rizzoli just wanted this to be over. She needed to check on Maura. Jane needed to grovel and beg for forgiveness. Even if it had been high octane pure concentrated energy fueling her horn dog escapade, that didn't change the fact that she had done what she did. Maura Isles was a lady. She deserved... everything.

* * *

Maura had managed to get the bruising on her neck and wrists looked over without much attention. She had been released as an outpatient, but the doctors would most certainly keep Jane over night. It warmed her heart when she was able to give Jane's drug allergies and medical history without so much of a single thought. The blonde wrapped her arms around herself and snuggled into the old BPD t-shirt she'd thrown on before the paramedics arrived.

"Hey, Maura, you okay?" Frankie handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thank you. I'll be fine when I can see Jane." The coffee warmed the back of her throat, even if it did taste like hot tap water.

"You did the right thing, ya know? I'm glad you pressed charges." Frankie did his best to avert his eyes from the discolored skin of Maura's neck.

"The repercussions will be great. Ian has a very powerful family, but so do I."

"The Isles foundation will stand behind you a hundred percent, Maura." Frankie flashed a genuine smile.

"Oh," Maura let the corner's of her lips curl up into a grin, "I was talking about the Rizzoli's, Frankie."

* * *

An hour later, Jane was being moved into an observation room on the third floor. She couldn't wait to be free of all the eyes watching her. The detective planned to rip her IV of antibiotics free and find Maura.

"Now Ms. Rizzoli, if all goes well, you'll be medically released in the morning. Your stitches will need to be taken out in approximately two weeks. You're lucky that bullet didn't pierce a kidney. Get some rest and call us if you need anything at all." The nurse turned on her heel and left Jane in her empty hospital room.

As soon as Rizzoli heard the click of the door, she was fumbling for her IV. Soft steps caught her attention. Her eyes shifted upward and she practically scrambled to get out of the bed.

"Maura! Thank God you're okay," her voice was on the verge of cracking as she swung her legs around to stand.

"Jane! Stop right there!" Maura all but dashed to her side. She placed a gentle, but firm hand on Jane's side. "Relax." It was an order.

"Jesus, I'm so sorry. I can't tell you how sorry I am, Maura. I feel like the biggest asshole in the world. I don't know what happened. I guess I just felt like Superman after..."

"You brutalized Ian?"

Jane nodded as she wiped a stray tear from her cheek. "When we got a hit on the print, the guys knew what Townes had done. He hired this guy to take care of the witnesses for spite. He knows he's going down, but I guess... he just wanted to take us down with him. And when I came inside and heard you scream. I just... I lost in. I never imagined it would be Ian. It never crossed my mind. I thought it was Townes and his hit man. I dunno, Maur. I just lost it."

Maura tried to shield her face away from Jane. Tears were flowing freely.

"Hey, hey, come here. Don't hide from me." Jane extended her arms.

The good doctor crawled into the protective embrace. Her body was completely wrapped in the safety net that was Jane Rizzoli. "I guess I only saw what I wanted to see in Ian. How could he do that? And how could I be so stupid? Jane I was going to marry that man." Maura sobbed into the crook of Jane's neck.

"You don't worry about that now, Maura. All that matters is that I've got you. Even if I'm an asshole, I would never let anything happen to you. You hear me? I'd take ten bullets to keep you from ruining your favorite shoes."

This got Maura to laugh a little. She raised her head and used her index finger to tilt Jane's chin toward her, "I don't want to hear you say that again. I don't want to over inflate your ego, but... I was part of that equation too. I'm glad we didn't go too far, but listen to me, Jane. Your lips on my neck," Maura closed her eyes as she replayed the sensation, "In a different situation, I would love to feel that again. Both of us got caught up in everything we've been denying each other over these last few years."

"When did we get to be those people?"

"It happened to me the first time I saw you all sweaty."

Jane flashed that Rizzoli grin and shook her head from side to side, "I'm sorry, Maura. I'm so sorry for everything. I know there's a lot we need to figure out. The shit that went on inside my head seemed like the perfect solutions, but they were all so wrong. I should've told you how I felt. I'm so strong for you. I'd pull railroad cars if I had to, but I mean... how could I sleep with a hooker? It's not me, Maura, but I promise if you give me a chance, I'll make it up to you."

"If we're laying all our chips on the table—"

"Cards, Maura."

"Cards. If we're laying all our cards on the table, then yes, it turned me on to hear you talk so freely about sex. I'd never heard you do that until earlier today, but I'm still extremely uncomfortable with the idea of you replacing me with a fake. That's weird, Jane." Maura raised an eyebrow as she decided to torture Jane for the smallest amount of payback. "Besides, don't you know the real thing trumps the replica every time?"

"Pshh, you kiddin'? You trump Miss America when you're dumpster diving."

Maura blushed and trailed her finger over Jane's forearm. "You've made me crazy too. I snuck into your apartment and cuddled with you when you were asleep. I have no idea why I left either. I've searched my brain and tested countless hypotheses. I don't think there is any medical terminology or diagnosis. It's all this gut stuff. And that scares me."

Jane pulled the covers over Maura's waist and leaned back so the two of them could lie down. "It scares me too. But scary is good."

"Jane, promise me something," Maura whispered sleepily.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll hold me like this tomorrow, even when I'm furious with you for sleeping with a hooker."

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took a little longer to post. I was sick on my usual posting day, so the chapter wasn't finished on time. Leave me lots of love and feedback :D Any mistakes are mine. I admit, I only proofread through this once and I usually do it twice. I'm just so excited for you guys to read it. :D**

**Disclaimer; borrowing. I own nothing.**

When Jane began to stir, she felt weight on top of one side of her body. Every muscle was sore and achy, but her hands... God, her hands hurt. Jane started to lift her arms, and only one came free. She opened her eyes about the time a gush of hot breath assaulted her neck.

A white room with beeping and buzzing all around. Well, it sure as hell wasn't the Ritz, but when the signature smell that was everything Maura Isles hit her, Jane smiled. Last night replayed as if it was on a loop.

"There's just no way," Jane whispered against the top of Maura's head.

_It can't be real._

As if on cue, the door slung open to a frazzled Angela Rizzoli. Jane would've given her pinky finger for five more minutes of solitude with Maura.

_Three. Two. One_

"Janie! My baby!" The Italian mama was at her daughter's side holding her cheeks in both of her hands.

"Ma, Shhh!" Jane whispered.

The attempt failed. Maura squirmed in the horribly uncomfortable hospital bed. Unlike Jane, the doctor didn't wake disoriented. "Mmmm, tighter, Jane." She hooked a leg over the detective's and melted into the curve that was her protector.

Jane held Maura tighter. Who was she to deny Maura... _ever._.. for that matter.

Angela's eyes scanned from Maura to Jane. A glint of confusion flickered over her features.

"What were you wanting to talk to me about, Ma? I mean last night. That print hit and well... here we are."

After shifting her weight to one leg, Angela only sighed in relief, "Everything's gonna be okay, my babies. I was worried... and about... to butt in." With a movement that could only be defined as maternal, Angela leaned forward and kissed Jane's temple. She held her torso over Jane and planted a kiss to Maura's cheek.

The blonde seemed to sense the difference in lips. She opened both of her eyes and leave it to Maura—she awkwardly tried to untangle herself.

Angela flashed a tearful grin. She'd sensed the change as soon as she heard Maura's sleepy voice. It was all she could do to relay the message, "They're fixing Maura's window. I better get back and supervise. Call me if you need anything." She turned and walked out the door.

Angela was gone before Maura could voice her thanks. Isles nervously uncovered the lower half of her body and slid out of the bed. "Jane, I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. I didn't know Angela—"

"Maura."

"I mean we haven't even had time to discuss the new boundaries or shall I say, lack of boundaries in what we're trying to embark on and the first thing I do is command you to squeeze me in the presence of your mother," Maura's voice was on the verge of a mild panic. When Jane chuckled, then winced from the pain of her gunshot wound, the blonde cut her hues at the detective.

"You think too much," Jane forced her banged up body out of bed. Thankfully, her hands worked right when she took Maura's in her own. "You wanna know where I'm at with this—with us?"

Maura nodded wearily.

"If we left here and went to city hall, I'd stand before everybody in this world and marry you. Right now. I'd do it with this IV in. I'd pledge my love to you this very second without thinking twice." Jane brought Maura's hands up to her lips and kissed them gently. "So don't get worried about cuddling in front of my mother. I'd cuddle the shit out of you in front of Cavanaugh, Korsak, even Crowe."

Maura was all dimples and tears. "Language."

She rushed into Jane's arms and did her best to not cause the detective more pain. "Really? Jane do you mean that? I know slow will be best, but... you, me? I'm tired of hiding, Jane. I'm tired of always wiggling and shaking in front of you and telling myself I hadn't done it. I realized many things in the last forty eight hours. I even wore another man's ring, but it was all fake. A terrible lie concocted to fight my attraction and love. Oh, Jane." Maura took a step away and began gathering their things. "I simply refuse to tell you these things in this hospital room."

Jane smiled from ear to ear as she watched the always put together ME turn into a whirlwind. Usually, that was Rizzoli's job. It was more than likely annoying when Jane did it, but when Maura wore the shoe, it was... adorable.

_Shit, did I really just say she was adorable?_

"You just admitted that you wiggled a little more than usual to torture me? Maura, that's downright messed up. You knew?"

"Knew is not the right word. I was never one hundred percent satisfied with the outcome because I forced myself to stop. I would dive head first into flirting and having intercourse with you with my eyes. Then I would stop—"

"Seriously?! Intercourse? Why do you say it like that? Why not 'make love to you with my eyes?'" Jane's throat was so dry, she coughed after forcing the words out. She reached over and took a swig of water.

Maura glanced up and smirked with a tilt of the head, "Jane, during those moments, I wasn't making love. You were riding me like a stacked mule."

Water dripped down Jane's chin. She couldn't close her mouth. Maura's Italian Stallion couldn't even speak when the doctor entered the room.

"How are you feeling this morning, Ms. Rizzoli?" He adjusted the rim of his glasses as he flipped open Jane's chart.

"Uh, good," the detective managed.

"Your white blood cell count was slightly elevated on your CBC. I understand you suffered a slight cut before the gunshot wound?"

"Yeah, I cut my eye chasing down a perp. It was just a little nick. Nothing serious."

"I'm going to write you some Keflex to take with your pain medication. I want you back for labwork as soon as you finish your antibiotic. We'll keep an eye on that CBC. It's nothing serious, I just want to make sure you aren't naturally resistant to the Cephalexin strain of antibiotics. If your white blood cell count continues to increase, we'll switch to Ceftriaxone when you come back to have your stitches removed. As long as you don't have any questions, I feel confident in medically releasing you from the hospital. I'm writing you off work for a mandatory two days."

The attending shuffled to the next chart in his hands, "Dr. Isles, I medically released you last night, but I would advise letting the nurse photograph the injuries you sustained. The bruising and discoloration should be at their peak, and it would more than likely help with the evidence in your case. Stop by the nurses desk on your way out. If either of you need anything or have any questions, don't hesitate to get in touch."

Jane nodded much like a drone. All she cared about was high tailing it out of the hospital. When the doctor reached forward, Jane shook his hand and watched as he left the room. She raised a distinct eyebrow at Maura, "Layman's terms?"

"Nothing serious. Your body is using cells to fight the infection. Some people are naturally resistant to antibiotics. Even the smallest cut can increase white blood cell and hemoglobin production. I suppose they were already on high alert and are keeping your gunshot wound from becoming infected."

Jane grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom. "I know you probably don't want to, but you should let them take those pictures, Maur. He's right about it being good visual evidence."

Maura moved to the small mirror in the room and gently traced her fingertips over the purple prints on her neck. It would be much easier to act irrationally and drop the charges.

"Don't even think about dropping the charges," Jane called from the bathroom.

_How does she do that?_ Maura thought as she left the room and headed toward the charge nurse's desk.

* * *

"Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast," Maura was already flittering around Jane's kitchen as the detective locked the door.

"What if I ruin the bandage?" Jane tossed her keys onto the coffee table and kicked off her boots.

"Take it off. Wash the stitches gently and I'll redress them when you get out," Maura was speaking from the refrigerator when she heard Jane.

"Thanks, Maur. You don't have to do this, ya know?"

The good doctor turned to face her beloved. "I also want to assess your hands. I find it strangely off putting that the attending did nothing about the swelling or ecchymoses of your proximal interphalangeal joints. Especially when considering the previous trauma."

Jane smirked and batted her eyelashes, "Why Dr. Isles, assess me all you want."

Rizzoli disappeared into the bathroom. Maura had herself propped against the countertop for balance. _That voice..._ How was she expected to cook when Jane was a mere few walls away completely naked?

The heat from the water rushed over Jane. Her hands were in better working condition than before when she had first woken up, but suddenly, she didn't care. Rizzoli was more nervous than anything. Was she supposed to act normal around Maura? Could she hold her hand? Maybe even kiss her? As Jane struggled to wash the gunshot wound, she wondered if Maura was as nervous as she was. Feelings had been aired, but how exactly was she going to proceed?

Jane turned off the shower. She felt a hundred times better just from being clean. Rizzoli ran a brush through her hair and scrubbed her teeth with some Colgate. Her movements were slow and precise as she worked her legs into a pair of black underwear and then into some black yoga pants. She threw on a bra of the same color and tossed a white tank over the ensemble. After a quick glance in the mirror, she muttered, "Colorful, real nice, Jane," and left her bedroom.

Maura was nibbling on a piece of bacon. Who was she to deny Jane her favorite? That and the simple fact that Jane didn't have anything remotely healthy in her fridge. It hurt Maura to see the bare contents. Beer. Bacon. An old burger. The blonde used to surprise Jane with a full refrigerator full of fruit and greens at least every two weeks. Maura honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd surprised Jane with a gesture of love. With a small sigh, she forced down another sip of terrible coffee.

Jane swaggered right into the kitchen and snatched up a piece of bacon. She had it scarfed down and started on a second.

"Bring your plate to the couch, I want to examine your hands."

Rizzoli grabbed a cup of coffee and did as she was told. She sat down like an eighty year old woman. The shower had made her stitches tender and the last thing she needed to do was plop all her weight against them. Jane sat her coffee mug on a coaster.

Maura sat down next to Jane and leaned forward to take both of her hands into her own. Her fingertips gently flexed the joints. She then trailed her fingers up and down each of Jane's before deciding the detective hadn't suffered any stress fractures. "What kind of pain is it?"

Jane shrugged, "I dunno. It feels kinda like electric shocks every now and then. The rest of the time, it's like a throbbing headache type of thing."

Maura paused for a moment to think. Once she released Jane's hands, they fell to rest on top of her thighs. The scars on Jane's palms rubbed across her skin as she pulled them away.

"Sorry, Maur. Not trying to like... be weird." Jane blushed slightly as she placed her hands back into her own lap.

The good doctor curled her legs forward and let her knees rest on Jane's thighs. "Don't be sorry, Jane. I want you too." Maura reached forward and placed the brunette's hands back on top of her thighs.

Jane grinned like a schoolboy getting to second base. "I always wondered how soft your legs would be." Her calloused hands gently trailed over them before pulling away with growing red cheeks.

"Jane, stop that! You're being ridiculous. You don't have a time restriction. Why do you keep pulling away from me?" Maura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhmm, I just, I don't know what I'm doing here, Maur. I mean, what's okay? Should be have some kind of first date rule? I don't wanna screw anything up," Jane was genuinely nervous.

Maura thought in silence for a moment. The two of them had agreed that slow was best. Now, she was rethinking that decision. Jane's hands on her legs had started a raging fire in the pit of her stomach. "Mm, I have an idea," dimples spread across Maura's face. "Now, you have to swear that if you haven't thought of things like this, you won't tease me."

"I won't," Jane promised.

"There are things I've always wished to do, but I couldn't." Maura moved forward and curled both of her hands into the nape of Jane's neck. Her breathing immediately quickened as she gently stroked her thumbs across Jane's jawline. The sensation was pure bliss. Her fingers began to conduct electricity as she caressed the smooth skin. Maura smiled sheepishly as she pulled away.

"I always wanted to," Jane grinned her own embarrassed smile as she leaned forward. Maura looked as if she was made of stone when Rizzoli made a beeline for her neck.

The ME was expecting to feel warm lips. Instead, the tip of Jane's nose trailed up and down while she inhaled. Moving down to Maura's collarbone, Jane continued to drink all that was Maura. Her Maura. The scent hit her full force. Jane breathed heavily as she pulled away.

"Smell me?" Maura asked slightly confused. In the past, men had only wished to use her body for their own release. Had Jane truly dreamt of burying her nose against her skin? Maura felt tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, I've only ever caught whiffs of your perfume. I used to daydream about doing that," Jane wore her Rizzoli grin.

"I used to think about this. Oh, Jane, I can't believe I'm actually getting the chance to do it." Maura started to scoot herself onto Jane's lap, "Now don't let me hurt you," the petite doctor warned.

"By all means, Doctor," Jane's voice rasped velvet tones as she let her hands guide themselves over Maura's hips. Sensations like never before cursed through the Italian. Her core was on fire. She felt her breathing hitch as Maura cradled her head. It certainly wasn't what Jane was expecting when Maura pulled her forward and into her chest.

"You always hold me. It can go both ways, Jane," Maura kissed the top of Jane's head as she gently pulled away.

Rizzoli grinned as she eyed her patrol hat on the coffee table. "Don't get all fussy about your Vidal Sassoon hair. I've always wanted to see you in this. It doesn't hurt that you're in my lap," she reached around Maura and hooked her index finger over the bill. Jane gently sat the hat on top of Maura's head.

Their eyes connected in the same instant that Maura adjusted Jane's hat. Suddenly, things clicked into place like destiny mixed with donuts. Jane's pain took a backseat as she launched forward to press her torso against Maura's toned stomach. Her hands hooked around Maura to draw her even closer. All the years of tension exploded when lips crashed together.

Maura clawed at Jane's hair as her legs curled around the detective's waist. Her heel clipped Jane's stitches, but the detective never even noticed. Sweetness invaded her mouth as Maura's tongue snaked passed her teeth. Jane moaned even as droplets of blood ran down her back.

Bodies tangled together and Jane flipped Maura onto her back as the tiny doctor pulled away. Between gasps of air, Jane spoke, "Maur, God, Maura." Her words were stopped with passionate kisses.

Maura did the same. She worked on getting Jane's tank top over her head as they continued the passionate embrace, "Jane, Jane. Take me. Take," she leaned forward and stripped the detective's top, "take what's yours. Make me yours, Jane."

Jane had ruined her panties, but she did her best, "Slow? Slow down?" She asked as she worked on removing Maura's pants.

"_Damnit_, Jane! I said take me!"

At that exact moment, both cell phones started ringing from the kitchen countertop. Jane knew the designated ringtone was from BPD. She ignored the ringing and continued to kiss Maura.

She knew she was in big trouble when Maura's kisses became romantic and slowed to long languid motions.

"It's uh," Jane breathed in frustration.

Maura ran her hands up and down Jane's arms. She only nodded. "I don't think I've ever been more sexually frustrated in my entire life." The doctor allowed Jane to escape from the hold of her legs. Jane hobbled over to pick up the call. Maura grabbed a throw pillow and pressed it over her face. She clearly wasn't interested.

"Rizzoli," Jane grinned at how out of breath she sounded. "You're kidding?" Her expression changed in an instant. "Blonde hair? Over at Landon's Motel?" She hung up the phone and whispered, "Maur, I—I think Honey's been murdered."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I am so sorry for the late update. Work has been giving me a lot of over time. Please forgive me for leaving this cliffhanger out in the open for so long! These next chapters will tie a lot of things together :D Stick with me and it will be so worth it! We're really getting into the good stuff. Enjoy this short update. I hope to upload the next chapter this weekend. Send me love. I need lots and lots :D**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing.**

After Maura's neck had been concealed with the finest makeup money could buy, the honey blonde helped Jane into her uniform.

"I'm so ready to catch Townes. I hate wearing this stupid thing." Jane's hands worked to latch her gun belt. They were swollen and swore. Not to mention, they really only functioned at about eighty percent on a good day. She fumbled for a few more seconds.

"Here," Maura gently pushed Jane's hands aside and latched the belt. Her fingertips lingered on the metal clasp as she realized she was already tiring of taking things slow. Why'd I ever mention that? Maura glanced back up at Jane who was smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Thank you."

Maura inched her arms around Jane's waist. She was overly cautious of the gunshot wound. After all, the good doctor didn't wish to be the cause of more hemorrhaging. "You don't have to do this, Jane."

The detective placed her arms around Maura's neck. Their foreheads clicked together in an instant. "I can't shake the feeling Honey's responsible for this. For the way I'm holding you. For the way you're smiling at me. I owe it to her, Maur."

"If you really think so, then I will do my best to help and put aside the fact that you slept with her. I'm not quite fond of her, you understand?"

"I don't want you to be, but it wasn't like that. It was mostly talking—"

"I find that doubtful," Maura took a step back.

"She tried to get me to tell you. I was so head over heels, she kept telling me it wouldn't matter. Honey said I was listening to my head and it was telling me this was a horrible idea, but she'd bet my heart was telling me we could fly." Jane closed the gap Maura had created and placed a gentle kiss on the doctor's forehead. "I'd find things to do not to fall asleep because I knew you'd be waiting in my dreams."

Maura's expression softened. She tilted Jane's chin and placed a soft kiss to her lips, "Perhaps I misjudged. It seems even I owe this matchmaker."

* * *

The ride to the crime scene took just over half an hour. It wasn't exactly in the best part of Boston and Jane sighed as she parked the cruiser. She never thought she'd be back at Lander's Motel.

Maura was out of the car without a word. Jane knew it was foolish to care, but her heart had always been her strength... and her downfall. She had Maura Isles. The woman who filled her thoughts night and day, yet here she was walking toward a shady motel room.

"Rizzoli, what the hell? You're not suppose to be here!" Korsak stood in the doorway taking off his gloves.

"Yeah, well tell dispatch that. We got called," Jane walked by the old man and felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck.

_Blood._

It looked as if gallons had been splattered over the bed. Crimson was pooled beside the nightstand and dripping from a suspended wrist. The body was gashed throughout the torso with such force that it had spewed to the headboard and onto the wall. Jane inched closer as she tugged on a glove.

Her eyes followed Maura as she watched the ME hunch forward and study the facial features that were left. The nose was terribly swollen and one nostril was lifting from the skin to reveal a quarter inch strip of cartilage. Locks that were once golden had been stained a dusty brown.

Maura tilted her head. The hazel eyes spoke to Jane. In that instant, Rizzoli knew.

_It wasn't her._

"Multiple stabs wounds to the right and left upper quadrant. Significant force was displayed. I can't confirm it until further observation, but it looks as if the murder weapon actually cracked the sternum." Maura pointed to the chest cavity. "Notice how the center chest area seems to be concave when compared to the right and left side."

"You think a knife could do damage like that?" Jane asked.

"It's possible. I'll need the body sent to the morgue for definitive conclusions." Maura removed her gloves.

Frost walked into the room and shook his head, "No way, doc. You and Jane are under strict orders to be on leave. Let Pike get this one."

Even though Barry was speaking to the good doctor, her eyes were settled on Jane. The brunette continued to fumble with her gloves. Maura watched the way her brow were crease to a straight line as she focused on such a simple task. Those scarred hands had battled for her time and time again. With a nervous smile, she approached Jane and took a slim wrist inside her palm. As if it was the most natural thing in the world, she slowly removed the detective's gloves as she spoke, "I'm afraid we were dispatched by accident, but it will take Pike hours to get to the scene and examine the body. I would feel much more comfortable doing the autopsy."

Frost and Korsak exchanged glances when Jane didn't huff and puff. When neither one of them spoke, the women snapped their heads forward.

"Oh uh, yeah, I guess that makes sense," was all Frost could muster.

"But, Jane's on mandatory leave. There's no way she can work this case. If it went to trial that would be the defenses first move to get it thrown out." Korsak couldn't help himself, "Rizzoli, why don't you observe Dr. Isles do the autopsy and give us a live feed? We'll talk to the clerk and try to get some information."

Jane nodded. She wasn't stupid, the guys had noticed the shift in the atmosphere just like her mother. Rizzoli didn't know whether they expected her to give Maura's ass a smack or what. All they did was continue to stare as she escorted the blonde back to the cruiser.

Once Jane was behind the wheel, she asked, "Would it bother you if our coworkers knew?"

"Knew what, Jane?" Maura asked innocently as she buckled her seat belt.

"That we're... you know, seeing each other?"

"Not at all. I find it very distinguished to be associated with you at all, Jane." Maura turned to see the huge smile pinned on Jane's features.

* * *

Jane watched Maura while she worked. Blood soaked fingers weighed internal organs. All Jane could do was smile and look down at her dangling boots.

Meanwhile Maura was trying every trick she could without being too obvious. She bent too far forward, she licked her lips, she even dropped things on purpose, yet Jane was still sitting on the empty autopsy table. Perhaps her initial plan of getting Jane to make the first move, or any move at all was failing terribly. Maura knew not to push the detective. Her flight response wouldn't be worth the frustration. Another key element, she just so happened to be holding various body parts. Maura paused to look at the wounds and suffering the woman had endured. Without hesitation, she suggested, "You should call Honey. I bet she could tell you more about dangerous clients. I'm sure prostitutes have a system of warning one another."

Jane inched off the table and walked over to the ME. "I dunno, Maur. I just... I wanna move past all that... for us." She lightly trailed her fingertips over Maura's side.

"Oh Jane, don't be silly," Maura tugged off her gloves and turned so she was in the detective's arms. "I forgive you. Just like I want you to forgive me for Ian. Besides, I wish to speak with her."

"Why?"

"Actually, I want to thank her for helping you come to your senses," Maura left out some very important information, but she didn't lie. The blonde only withheld a few sentences from Jane. "Then it's over. The same as it'll be after Ian is charged. You and me, Jane." Her fingertips trailed over the collar of Rizzoli's uniform in slow circles. "For me?"

All Maura had to do was pout.

Jane started dialing the phone number.

The phone was answered on the second ring, "Why Daddy Jane, I figured you'd be in a hammock drinking a Mai-Tai with Maura between your legs. That option sounds a lot better than calling me."

Jane blushed horribly before clearing her throat, "Yeah, I wish. Listen, we need your help. A girl was murdered at Lander's Motel."

"I heard."

"Already?"

"Jane, we know when something happens to our own. Even if the rates are different, it's all the same."

"Can you come down to the station? I know it's crazy, but I think you'll be a lot of help."

Maura elbowed Jane.

"And Maura wants to talk to you."

"I'll be there in twenty."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Mistakes are all mine. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a blast writing it :D Leave me lots of love. On a side note, I have an idea for another story. Would you lovely readers be interested in an AU? I don't want to give anything away, but it would be my spin on Southern Rizzles ;)**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing. R & I is property of TNT, JTam, and Tess.**

"Maur, why in the world do you wanna talk to her?" Jane rubbed slow circles over her hands nervously. "I mean, I screwed up! I'm a freakin' jerk, I know! But why? It's like torture to me even seeing her again!"

"Oh, Jane. Can't you calm down? It's not some huge ordeal," Maura continued stitching up the chest cavity as she spoke.

Jane started pacing. Her fingers ran through her wild hair as the morgue doors swung open.

Honey was dressed to the nines in a low cut black cocktail dress. Diamonds dripped from her ears and hung between her breasts. A small clutch purse was tucked under her arm. The entire ensemble was thrown off when Jane noticed the BPD visitors pass stuck to her chest.

"Work? You've gotta be kidding me! Do you two not know the rules of confessing soul mate, ring wearin' love?"

"Yeah, yeah, cut it out. No teasing," Jane did her best to suppress a grin. "Some people have real jobs."

"_Touche,_ my good man," Honey laughed and checked her watch, "Make it snappy, Daddy Jane. I have the opera with a Senator in an hour."

Maura snapped her head forward, "_Daddy Jane_?"

"Of course, Dr. Isles." Honey gestured toward the detective, "I mean just the sight of her... Mmm, and I never saw the uniform."

Maura cut her eyes toward Honey and motioned toward her office, "Honey can I see you for a minute?"

Jane was petrified and blushing at the same time.

"Certainly," her heels clicked against the tile of the morgue as she went into Maura's office.

The ME closed the door behind her and sat on the couch, "Please, sit down."

Honey closed the space and sat down beside Maura. She crossed her legs and sighed, "Look, I've been through this a million times. I promise you I won't contact Jane or try to blackmail her in any way. Wives and girlfriends find out, but there's no need to worry. I wouldn't do that."

Maura shook her head, "It's not that, but I appreciate the gesture. First, I want to thank you for doing whatever you did. Jane speaks very highly of you and how you were such a big part in getting us together."

"That woman, Jesus Christ, she loves you. Loves you like the shit I never thought even existed."

Maura turned to watch a nervous Jane through her office window, "But, if I find out Jane has an STD because of _you_—"

"Woah, woah, Doc! It's not like that. Trust me, my shit is okay. And you really haven't talked to Jane about this, have you? She didn't... she _wouldn't_..." Honey paused, "Shit's about to get real. Look, our lips never touched in any combination. Top ones to bottom and everything you can think of. When clients are like Jane, they are disgusted over what they're doing, but they feel like they don't have a fucking choice. Unrequited love is the saddest most beautiful thing in the world. Sex is like a mechanism to try and fix a busted heart, but Jane, I think she knew all along she wasn't giving up. Me not being you fueled the fucking fire."

"So, Jane wasn't lying at all," Maura felt terrible.

Honey moved to stand, but Maura caught her by the arm, "Since we're being frank. I need your help."

With a devilish grin, Honey whispered, "Proceed."

"I made a huge mistake. I was afraid of... everything. I told Jane we needed to take things slow—"

"And now she's in that uniform and you wanna fuck her brains out?"

"Yes."

"And Jane is a perfect gentleman who's dick has turned to mud?"

Maura shook her head and chuckled slightly, "I guess I need lingerie and beer."

"No. If you want Jane to ease into the first move, you can't put pressure on her, she'll choke up if she sees you sexed out. Jane Rizzoli always said, '_Maura has more money than God. Why would Maura ever need me? What can I even do for her_?' And blah, blah, blah. Maura, don't you see what turns Jane on? Need her! Be her damsel in distress every now and then. Just listen to me, hear me out. When was Jane the most handsy? I bet it's when Daddy Jane showed up and made an appearance. If you want Jane to make the first move and not be a nervous teenager, just snuggle a little closer, tell her you're scared. Hell, she lives to protect people, play into that and you'll have a night of sex that makes you walk funny for two days. What's the harm? You stroke Jane's ego, which really needs some fucking stroking right now, if I might add, and get some one on one playtime."

Maura's head tilted to the side as she paused to think, "You know, that makes sense."

"Hell yes it does. You know what you're gonna do, you're gonna take tall dark and handsome home, you're gonna put on one of her shirts, and for once... let someone take care of you."

Maura's eyebrows furrowed.

"Don't start, I know more about you than you think. Hookers listen, you know..." Honey turned to watch Jane through the blinds and grinned, "You look at her the same way. How could she not see that? And how the fuck have you not played cops and robbers with dildos and handcuffs?"

Maura laughed and over shared, "It was always my fantasy for Jane to stop me for a traffic violation."

"You better start speeding. I know I am."

Maura rose to her feet and spoke from the heart, "I hated you when Jane told me, but now that I know the circumstances, I'm sorry. And Thank you."

"My pleasure."

The girls exited the office and were met with a nervous Jane. She was chewing her thumbnail and afraid Maura wouldn't speak to her for the rest of the night. It surprised her to see both women come out smiling.

"Shit, I've got fifteen minutes," Honey looked up from her watch and moved to Jane.

"Wait—" Jane started as Honey opened the morgue doors.

"Candy Rae. Real name—Candace Kimbrough. Her pimp is Davey Rubicheaux." With her words she was gone.

Jane moved to grab her notebook at of her shirt pocket and started writing the names down. She was scared of Maura's wrath. How much trouble was she in? Even the thought was making her nauseous.

Maura didn't lash out. She moved to Jane and hooked her arm inside Jane's elbow, "Take me home, detective."

The words sent a shiver up Jane's spine. She almost jumped out of her skin when her phone vibrated in her pocket. As she walked Maura to the elevator, she checked the text message.

_Pull her over one day. Pack more than a Smith & Wesson._

Jane hoped the dimly lit elevator hid her smile.

* * *

After Maura inspected the new window in her foyer, she lifted Jane's shirt and examined the stitches. "It's healing up nicely. Make sure to take your antibiotic."

"Got it, doc." Jane eased herself onto the couch and rubbed her eyes, "What a day."

"I'm going to take a shower," _care to join me_, Maura almost added, but remembered Honey's advice. She started toward the stairs, but then returned to Jane. "Will you come up with me? With everything that's been going on, I want you near me." Usually, Maura wouldn't have voiced her concern, but that didn't make it untrue.

"Oh, Maur, don't be scared. I'll go up first and check it out, okay?" Jane sprang into detective action and grabbed Maura's hand. She gently stroked the smooth skin as she led them up the stairs and into Maura's bedroom. Rizzoli flicked on the lights and checked every nook and cranny. Then, she did the same in the bathroom. "See, it's completely safe. Enjoy a hot shower, and I'll wait right here."

"Thank you, Jane."

The detective heard the water turn on and decided to take her boots off. When the stitches hurt from stretching, she gave up and laid back on the bed. Why the hell had they decided slow and steady? Rizzoli wanted to rip the door to the bathroom open and devour every inch of Maura. It was complete torture knowing what was going on behind the bathroom door. She had to find something to do. Jane decided she'd try to get her gun belt off. "Alright, now work damnit," she moved to the buckle. As soon as her fingers touched the metal, they started to cramp. Jane stopped and flexed her fists. It was just like the things she'd had to do in physical therapy. "Shit, these damn things are never gonna be right."

After five more minutes, Jane had forehead sweat, but the belt was curled on the nightstand table. She forced herself to bend down and begin unlacing her boots.

"Jane, here let me help." Maura slid into the floor and took over the laces.

Jane felt like she'd been sucker punched in the gut. Maura smelled like honeysuckle and lavender. Her face was make-up free, her hair was damp, and she was in Jane's old BPD t-shirt. Maura curled her legs under her body as she pulled one boot free and worked on unlacing the other one. Jane couldn't even think of anything to say besides, "You... You look... so beautiful."

With blushing cheeks, Maura glanced up at Jane. Rizzoli's arms reached out as she kicked her remaining boot free. She used her arms to pull Maura into her lap with a grin.

The good doctor's arms went around Jane's neck. She could feel the strong muscles working. It took every ounce not to attack Jane right then and there. Thankfully, the house shook. It literally shook.

Maura jumped in surprise.

Jane was stroking her back, "Maur, it's just thunder."

The blonde shook her head and buried it against Jane's neck, "I'm reacting to things like a spooked horse. I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't elbow you, did I?"

Jane slipped her hands underneath Maura's t-shirt and let her palms trail over the silky skin of her abdomen, "If you did, this would be worth it."

Maura moaned slightly at the feeling of the calloused scars against her skin. One hand trailed down her hips and over the outside of her thighs while the other held her tightly. Jane was making her so wet and all it was taking was a simple touch. The detective inched her neck forward and caught Maura's lips with her own. Jane rolled them back onto the bed just as another round of thunder hit Boston.

Maura might've exaggerated her fright. In doing so, Jane's arms squeezed Maura against her chest. The blonde slipped her own hands to Jane's abs. She trailed her fingers over toned muscles. They continued to kiss as the rain pelted against the roof.

Hours of romantic touches and kisses ended at the height of the storm. Jane hadn't fully made her move, but Maura fell asleep with a smile on her face. Perhaps Honey was right all along.


End file.
